Open Hearts
by Carebeark5
Summary: Michael and Abby are all set to go on their first date.


Chapter 1

Michael glanced in the mirror brushing his hair back into place with his fingers, he knew it was fine but he was nervous and it gave him something to do. Tonight was his first date with Abby, sure they had hung out plenty of times before but this was a real date. What if it didn't go well? He thought to himself. Why does she want to go out with me anyways? I'm no good for anyone. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself before grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

Arriving at her apartment he took another calming breath before knocking at her door, "Hi."

"Hey Michael, come on in I just need to grab my purse." She said going back into the other room to grab it as he waited in the doorway.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," she said coming back into the living room.

"Oh it's fine you look beautiful by the way." Michael said mentally scolding himself for not telling her earlier.

"Thanks."

"You ready?" he asked as she nodded and they headed out the door.

Opening the car door for her she slipped inside before he made his way around and climbed into the drivers seat. His cell phone rang before he even had a chance to start the engine, "I'm sorry." He said glancing at the caller id.

"It's ok you should see who it is."

"Hi Mom," he said seeing his mothers number on the phone.

"Michael I need to ask you a huge favour."

"What is it?" he asked hating that she was interrupting his date with Abby.

"I need you to watch Jocelyn tonight."

"Mom no, I can't."

"Well why not, your sister would love to see you."

"Because I'm on a date."

"With Abby?"

"Yes, can't you ask someone else?" He said knowing she didn't think Abby was good for him. At first she was completely against him seeing Abby but she had come around at least a little lately. Especially when she witnessed how good she was for him, how much she helped him. He hoped she would change her mind completely and be able to accept her.

"I really need you this is important Michael."

"Why can't Jax watch her?"

"He's on a business trip, doesn't come back until next week and the babysitter is sick. I really need to get to work."

"Michael." Abby said from beside him as he placed his hand over the receiver and turned to look at her.

"I'm really sorry."

"No don't be. Is that your mom?"

"Yeah she wants to babysit but I told her no."

"You should do it."

"But we have plans."

"I know but we can have our date later and besides I can help you babysit, it might be kinda fun. I'd like to meet your little sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Michael lifted the cell phone back to his ear, "Mom you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Ok I'm willing to babysit if Abby can be there with me." He said wondering what her reaction would be, he wondered if she would be alright with it. Did she really accept Abby? Or was she just pretending for his sake? Micheal listened as she paused before answering, "Alright." He could tell she wasn't too happy about it but at least she was coming around.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," he told her before hanging up. "I will make this up to you," he said turning to Abby with a small smile.

Pulling up in front of the house he and Abby made their way to the door and without knocking headed inside. "Mom we're here," He said seeing his little sister sitting in her bouncy seat in the living room.

"Good I'm running late. Hi Abby."

"Hi Mrs. Jax."

"Oh you can call me Carly," she said as she grabbed her purse off the couch. "I'll be home in a few hours."

"Alright."

"Call me if you have any problems," She said heading out the door.

Taking a seat on the couch Michael reached over to pick up Jocelyn, "Well this is my little sister Jocelyn. Jocelyn this is Abby can you say Hi."

"Aww she's adorable." Abby said touching her little hand.

"You wanna hold her?" he asked.

"Can I?" She said as he passed the chubby little baby into her arms. Jocelyn kicked her little feet and immediately reached for a strand of Abby's hair to tug on. "Ow ow ow." She said prying away her tiny little fingers and grabbing a toy of the coffee table to keep her occupied.

"I think she likes you," Michael said with a grin.


End file.
